1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device for image blur correction which is applied to an image blur correction device for correcting image blur produced in an optical device such as a camera.
2. Related Background Art
In a conventional camera that has an image blur correction function and is comprised of an MPU, distance measurement device, photometry device, strobe device, memory device, vibration sensor, correction lens, correction lens driving device, sensor for detecting the position of the correction lens, shutter, and shutter driving device, as disclosed by Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-80512, blur correction control is performed by open control without using the position information of the correction lens during shutter control and strobe lighting operation so as to prevent noise, which is generated by an electrical noise produced by shutter control during blur correction control in exposure operation and strobe lighting, from being superimposed on the output from the correction lens position detection system, thus preventing the noise from affecting the blur correction precision.
As described above, according to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-80512, when processing as in shutter control and strobe lighting operation, other than vibration prevention processing, imposes a heavy load on the MPU, blur correction control is performed by open control without using any correction lens position information.
This technique alone cannot properly cope with AF calculation operation and the like during which heavier loads are imposed on the MPU. As a consequence, a calculation error is caused because the sampling intervals of input signals increase due to calculation delays. This makes hand vibration correction control insufficient, and may cause a deterioration in image quality instead of improving it.